The News
by Sen-chan21
Summary: Haruhi has some important news for Mori. How will he react? And how will everyone else feel about it? Set after high school. MoriHaru. Some implied Kyouya/Tamaki but not much. Companion to "Like a Dream" but can be read separately. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While writing "Like a Dream" I got the idea to do this little companion to it. It can stand on its own; the only info you need is that Hikaru and Kaoru, now famous fashion designers, are in town, and they invite the host club to dinner, but only Haruhi and Tamaki are able to attend for various reasons. While at dinner, Tamaki notices that Haruhi is acting strange…read on to find out why…**

"The News"

Haruhi Morinozuka picked up her briefcase and prepared to go home and change for dinner. It was the first evening she had left early all week; she had been working late to give herself something to do while Mori and Hunny were training for a martial arts conference next week. Mori was giving a demonstration at the kendo competition, so he had been going to the dojo after work every afternoon for the past week and stayed late every night. She only saw him in the morning when she woke up and he was still asleep. He woke every day just before she left to give her a quick kiss, and then they did not see each other for the rest of the day.

It wasn't always like this, of course. Mori was normally very loving and attentive, and they spent the evenings together, reading or watching television, but every few months a competition would come up, and his afternoon training sessions would last all evening. When that happened, Haruhi worked late to keep herself busy.

She sighed as she entered the house. _Only two more days,_ she reminded herself as she ascended the stairs and made her way to her bedroom and then her closet. She hung her suit on the door for the maid to have dry-cleaned, tossed her shirt into the hamper, and turned to face the wall of dresses. Pushing aside all the ball gowns and lavish party dresses with one hand, she pulled out a short black number with a white sash and spaghetti straps, and held it out. _Takashi's favorite, _she thought with a smile, slipping it on. She sighed, grabbed her purse, and went out to the waiting car.

-:-

She dropped her purse beside her bedroom door and fell onto the bed. Dinner wasn't all bad, but why, _why_ did she have to get sick? And why had she been so hungry? She never ate like that, and now she felt fine. Sighing heavily, she undressed and went to bed.

A few hours later, not even half-conscious, she vaguely felt the bed shift and an arm wrap around her.

-:-

The next morning, when she stepped out of the shower, the sickness came again – unexpected and gone immediately after, just like before. She was beginning to feel really frustrated as she went to the closet to get dressed…

…and that's when she saw it: her calendar, hanging on the back of her closet door, with a red circle around a date more than a week earlier…

…no…it couldn't be…but she'd never been more than a day late since high school…

…could she really be…pregnant?

She took a deep breath. Ok. She could handle this. Nothing was definite right now, so there was no need to tell Mori until she knew for certain, and until he was less distracted – the competition was tomorrow. It could wait that long.

-:-

She tried, with little success, to put it in the back of her mind during the day so she could work, but today, once again, she did not work late. She left as soon as she was able and bought a test at the drugstore on her way home.

Half an hour later, Haruhi stood in her bathroom, leaning on the sink for support and staring in shock at the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

Motherhood was always something she had considered as a possibility for her future, but she hadn't dreamed of it the way some women did. When she married Mori two years ago, they discussed having children, but decided to wait a while. They hadn't discussed it recently, but here it was. Through the shock, confusion, and lingering suspicion that she was dreaming, Haruhi felt a new emotion overcome her.

Joy stronger than she had ever imagined possible swept through her and brought tears to her eyes. She leaned more of her weight on the sink as a half-choked laugh bubbled up and escaped her lips, and she pressed a hand to her stomach – there was nothing to feel yet, but still, the knowledge that a child was growing inside her left her speechless.

Tomorrow night, after the competition, she would tell Takashi.

-:-

She was not surprised to wake alone the next morning; of course he was already awake - probably at the dojo with Hunny.

She got up, dressed, and went to met them at the site of the competition. As she walked through the gate, she heard a very familiar voice shout, "Haru-chan!"

Haruhi turned to see Hunny running toward her and Mori walking more slowly behind him, both smiling. She wobbled slightly as she collided with Hunny, who threw his arms around her. She laughed – he had grown only a few inches since high school, and despite his impending takeover as head of the family, his personality had not changed at all.

"Hello, Hunny," she said as he let her go. "I haven't seen you all week. How are you?"

"I'm great!" he answered, "but we just came to say hi – it's almost time. Right, Takashi?" Mori only nodded. Hunny turned and ran off. "See you later, Haru-chan!" he called over his shoulder.

Mori stepped closer to her and took her hand. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Mori's demonstration went perfectly. Every time she watched her husband compete, Haruhi found herself spellbound by his skill and strength. She noticed the current captain of Ouran's kendo club was there, watching his predecessor in admiration.

-:-

After an enjoyable but agonizingly long dinner with Hunny, they finally arrived home. When Mori closed the door behind him, he wasted no time in picking her up and kissing her. Haruhi's hand tangled in his hair and her other arm hooked around his neck.

He pulled away slightly but kept her held close against him. "I've missed you." he whispered with a grin that threatened to make her forget not only her news, but her own name. _All these years together and two years of marriage and he still affects me this way, _she thought as he kissed her again and began carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom.

He somehow managed to lay her down and lie beside her without breaking the kiss. He continued kissing her for a few moments, until she knew she had to stop it. She tried to pull away, but his arms around her waist resisted this movement. She pushed on his chest and mumbled against his lips, "Takashi, wait! I…I have something to tell you."

He sighed and released her lips, slightly relaxing his hold on her waist. She chuckled at the impatience in that sigh.

He managed a smile that appeared interested in what she had to say – whether he really was or not. She took a deep breath.

"Takashi," she began, and then she looked down. "I'm…" She hesitated, and he turned her face up to look at him again and inclined his head toward her in encouragement.

"I'm…pregnant."

Mori stared at her for a moment and blinked so slowly it looked almost as though he had purposely closed his eyes and opened them again.

"You're sure?"

Haruhi nodded. "I've been having random sickness spells, and I was supposed to start my period over a week ago, so I took the test yesterday afternoon – and it was positive."

Mori was looking over her head, apparently deep in thought. Unable to read his expression, she asked hesitantly, "Takashi?"

She wasn't prepared for the reaction that followed. The arms loosely wrapped around her waist tightened suddenly, and he pulled her to him, kissing her more earnestly than before, and he whispered against her lips, "I love you."

She laughed, relieved. "So I assume this means you're happy?" she asked.

He paused and rested his forehead against hers just long enough to murmur, "Yes. You have no idea."

With that, he resumed his earlier actions, and this time, Haruhi did not protest.

-:-

A while later they lay side by side, entirely spent. Haruhi ran her fingers through Mori's hair while he traced indistinct patterns on her stomach.

"How should we tell everyone?" he asked quietly.

"Well," she said, "I thought we would visit my dad and your family first, and then Hunny; and after that we could just call Tamaki and Kyouya and the twins.

"And Mitsukuni will be godfather…" It wasn't really a question, but he seemed to be waiting for her agreement.

"Of course," she laughed. "I wouldn't have considered anyone else."

He smiled at her. "Names?" he questioned.

She thought for a moment. "I have a few names I like for a girl... and a for a boy…I thought we could name him after someone…"

He looked at her curiously, so she elaborated. "The person responsible for bringing all of us together and allowing us to meet in the first place."

He smiled and they said at the same time, "Tamaki." She nodded, and he responded, "I agree. He'd like that."

"Oh, God," Haruhi laughed, picturing the blond's reaction if she named her son after him. "In any case," she continued, "we have about nine months to figure it out."

"Mm," he agreed, shifting so that one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, cradling her against him.

Snuggling into her husband's side, Haruhi began to drift off, feeling utterly content. She couldn't imagine a better feeling in the world, but perhaps she would find it in approximately nine months.

**A/N: So…? What do you think? Please review, and let me know. The next chapter should be up Friday afternoon or Saturday…but then again this was supposed to be up on Monday…but I'll try to make sure I get it. This will be a two-shot, so make sure you put on alert if you want to read the next chapter! I'll post it as soon as I can. Also, if you're a fan of Kyouya/Tamaki, please head over to my profile and check out "Like a Dream."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's late, but it's here! So…now that Mori knows…lets find out how their friends react and how things go from there. This story is now complete. Hope you've enjoyed!**

Haruhi sat on her sofa with Mori's arm around her shoulders. Hunny sat across from them, looking from one to the other with a confused expression on his face.

"Mitsukuni," Mori began, "we have something to tell you." He looked at Haruhi, who met his eyes briefly and smiled, before turning back to Hunny.

"Hunny," she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Hunny's eyes widened more than she had ever seen before, and in the next moment he was hugging her tightly and shouting.

"Congratulations, Haru-chan!" he cried. He released her and threw his arms around Mori. "Congratulations to you too, Takashi!" He stepped back and began jumping up and down and punching the air excitedly. "Yay! A baby!" he shouted.

Haruhi laughed and interrupted his excitement. "There's something else…" Hunny abruptly paused and looked at them.

Haruhi turned to Mori and he smiled.

"Mitsukuni," he said, "we would like you to be the baby's godfather."

As she was knocked backward with the force of Hunny's hug, Haruhi felt an odd sense of déjà-vu.

-:-

Haruhi winced and held the phone away from her ear, but even at that distance she could still hear Tamaki shouting on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Haruhi! This is so wonderful! I knew it – I just _knew_ it! I could tell at dinner last week – you were positively _glowing_! Oh! My precious daughter is having a baby!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes but smiled. Tamaki had given up the "precious daughter" thing since they left Ouran, but when he was overly excited, it still slipped out.

She stopped paying attention while Tamaki rambled, but her attention was called back when his babbling was interrupted by a sound of indignation and a brief struggle.

"Kyouya! What are you doing? I'm not done talking to her yet!" Tamaki exclaimed. His voice faded as the phone was removed from his hand, and Kyouya's voice came over the line.

"Congratulations, Haruhi," He said, a smile in his voice. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Kyouya." She answered.

* * *

(Nine months later)

Haruhi released and strangled cry, her face screwed up in effort and pain, clutching Mori's hand tightly.

His expression was strained as well as he squeezed her hand encouragingly and supported her back with the other hand.

She relaxed for a moment. Mori moved her hair off her face and kissed her forehead. "You can do this," he whispered. "Just a little longer."

"Mrs. Morinozuka," the doctor called, "this is it – just one more push."

Haruhi nodded, squeezed Mori's hand, and pushed again. A moment later, the sound of crying filled the room and Haruhi fell back onto the pillows piled behind her as the doctor announced, "A boy," and placed her newborn son in her arms.

As she gazed at her child, Haruhi felt a few tears spill over and didn't bother to wipe them away. This inexplicable, unconditional love for the baby in her arms was the most incredible thing she had ever felt.

One of Mori's hands rested on her shoulder and the other reached down to touch his son's face. Looking up at him, Haruhi saw him smiling gently and even noticed a few tears in his eyes.

She handed the baby to him and felt her heart swell at the wonder in his eyes as he looked at his son.

Quietly, as if reluctant to interrupt the moment, the nurse asked, "Do you have a name chosen?"

Haruhi glanced at Mori, who nodded, and turned back to the nurse. "Tamaki," she answered.

Mori gave him back to Haruhi and went to the door to call Hunny. He returned a moment later to stand beside her again.

"Look at what we created, Takashi," she murmured.

"He's perfect," Mori agreed, "and so are you." He leaned down and kissed her, pouring all the emotion of the moment into that kiss.

He pulled back slowly and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

As the sound of Hunny's excited chatter grew louder with the approach of the others, Mori stood up straight again and they both faced the door.

-:-

Kyouya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tamaki," he said darkly, "if you do not stop pacing and sit still…" he let the threat hang in the air.

Tamaki paused in his worried pacing to stare at him.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed, waving his arms frantically. "How can you say that? Haruhi is in labor! How can I not worry about her? And why are you so calm?" His arms fell back to his sides as he finished his rant.

Kyouya sighed again and stood. He placed both his hands on Tamaki's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I can't say that I'm not worried about her at all, but she has shown no signs of complications this whole time, and she is under the best care possible. I've had my best doctors working with her for nine months, and I pulled a few strings to get her the most comfortable room in this hospital." he paused to emphasize his point. "She. Will. Be. Fine."

Tamaki sighed and slumped a little. Kyouya removed his hands and moved behind Tamaki to wrap his arms around the blond's waist and set his chin on his shoulder. Tamaki leaned into him, smiling slightly.

A few chairs away, Ranka, who was trying, with much difficulty, to contain his own worry, shook his head and mumbled, "You two…"

Kyouya grinned at him.

Hunny was not nearly as patient. He sat in a chair right by the door of Haruhi's room, swinging his legs anxiously. Suddenly, he heard several voices speaking at once, and over all of it, the sound of crying. He jumped up and listened closely, and soon he heard the doctor's voice announce, "A boy."

A few moments later, the door opened and Mori appeared in the doorway, a weary smile on his face. "Mitsukuni," he said breathlessly, "will you go get everyone else?"

Hunny ran off to the waiting room.

"It's a boy!" he shouted as soon as he was in hearing range of the others. Tamaki broke free of Kyouya's embrace and ran forward, Kyouya and Ranka following at a just slightly slower pace. When Tamaki reached him, Hunny grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, motioning to the others.

When they reached the room, they found Haruhi sitting up in the bed, Mori standing beside her and a beautiful baby boy in her arms.

Hunny approached the bed and stood beside Mori, while Tamaki walked forward a few steps but still hung back a little.

"So," Hunny asked excitedly, "what's his name?"

Mori and Haruhi both smiled. Haruhi looked over Hunny's head at the other blond in the room, who had finally stepped closer, and she answered, "Tamaki."

A few small gasps escaped from the other occupants of the room; Kyouya smiled; and Tamaki seemed rooted to the spot, eyes wide. He blinked and found his voice.

"You – you named him…after _me_?"

She nodded slowly. "Do you want to hold him?" she offered. This idea surprised him, and his gaze moved from Haruhi to the child she was holding. He nodded and reached out as Haruhi placed the baby in his arms.

Tamaki looked at the boy and saw that he strongly resembled his father, with tan skin and black hair, but the eyes that stared back at him from the tiny face were undeniably Haruhi's.

"He's beautiful," Tamaki whispered.

Kyouya stepped up beside him and added, "He looks a lot like both of you. He has your eyes."

Haruhi smiled. "He does. He looks more like Takashi though, I think."

Hunny interrupted, tugging in Haruhi's sleeve.

"Can I hold him next, Haru-chan?" he asked.

Haruhi laughed. "Sure."

Tamaki handed the baby across to Mori, who gazed lovingly at his son for a moment before placing him in Hunny's outstretched arms.

"Be careful, Mitsukuni," Mori said, kneeling down to Hunny's level and positioning his arms to hold the baby more securely.

* * *

(Three years later…)

Mori lay in bed with his hands behind his head, while the storm raged outside, waiting for Haruhi to come out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged, turning out the bathroom light and climbing into bed beside him.

He pulled her to him. She no longer feared storms, but she always moved a little closer and clung to him slightly when it stormed at night.

Leaning her forehead on his chest, she was about to fall asleep when she heard a tiny, scared voice whisper, "Mommy?"

Both of them turned to the doorway to find a small figure standing there, clutching the pink bunny plushie his godfather had given him for his first birthday.

Haruhi sat up. "What is it, Tamaki, sweet-heart?"

"I'm scared," the boy whispered.

Haruhi sighed. "Come here," she said, moving over in the bed. Little Tamaki ran to the end of the bed and climbed in between his parents.

"You are my son," she laughed as he snuggled against her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled at Mori over his head.

He smiled back. Mori did not mind letting their son sleep between them, though right now it put him even farther from Haruhi than he already was, with her stomach, carrying his daughter due any day now, already creating a space between them.

And yet, in that moment, he had never felt closer to her.

-:-

**A/N: *looks at Ch. 1 promise that said she would post three days ago* yeah…I got four hours of sleep Thursday night, so I was out of it on Friday, and then I spent all day Saturday at the pool/spa (best day ever!) and yesterday…I don't have an excuse. But here it is! So please forgive me and review! **

**I hope you liked this story. It's one of my favorites that I've written. Thanks so much to everyone who faved or put on alert, but please review as well if you like it. Thanks! **


End file.
